


The Twelve Jobs of Christmas

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little filk with "The Twelve Days of Christmas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Jobs of Christmas

The Twelve Jobs of Christmas

On the first Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... An ear bud to monitor the Job...

On the second Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Two orange sodas...

On the third Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Three taser guns...

On the fourth Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Four sharp knives...

On the fifth Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Five stolen rings...

On the sixth Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Six gummy frogs...

On the seventh Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Seven climbing harnesses...

On the eighth Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Eight thrown punches...

On the ninth Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Nine lost Baronies...

On the tenth Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Ten long cons...

On the eleventh Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Eleven forgeries...

On the twelfth Job of Christmas, the Mastermind gave to me... Twelve picked pockets...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lydia for taking a look at it.


End file.
